One hell of a dinner
by stateof-holland
Summary: Daniel Sharman goes to a dinner with his co-workers from Teen Wolf and realizes he would have loved to see the very pretty Shelley Hennig there. Shaniel/Malisaac, one-shot.


I walk in the restaurant, dressed with dark pants and a white shirt. My jacket is already off and my heart starts beating faster for some reasons. I can't really tell why at first, but I slowly start looking for someone. Most of my friends are here already. Ian greets me first.

— It's been a while, Dan.

I smile back and sit next to him, quickly looking around us to check out the other people on the table. My ex-girlfriend is sitting right in front of me, Crystal. Next to her, I can peak both Tyler Posey and Hoechlin and Dylan O'Brian. They come in a pack, most of the time. At Crystal's right, Holland is waving at me with a huge smile on her face, as her boyfriend, Max, stares at her.

— Was she always that weird?

He asks as he turns at me.

— I guess so. Love blinded you.

Charlie, his twin brother, answers with a playful wink. She decides to ignore them and starts talking with JR, sitting next to Ian. There is an empty place next to me, and I realize that many of our co-workers didn't make it tonight. We wanted everyone to be there, everyone from the first three seasons, but we knew it would be hard. Some are on set for other tv shows, some just don't get along with the other actors. Something strikes me at this moment.

— I thought Shelley was coming?

I turn to Ian as I asks him the question, which is half an affirmation. I know she said she was coming. She told Dylan and he told everyone at least twice in a week.

— I don't know. Have you heard from her lately?

— Me? I don't… I mean, we don't…

I start stuttering and Ian giggles.

— Dan, you sound like a 13-year-old school boy who is into that cool girl.

I slightly blush and turn away to see if Dylan knows anything about Shelley, but he keeps talking to everyone but me, as if I wasn't at the same table as them at all. _I hate this guy, sometimes._ I decide it's better not to interrupt them to ask about Shelley, and take my phone to check my contacts instead.

Shelley gave me her number, a while ago, at that convention where we met for the last time. It wasn't the first time I met her, though, as we met years ago during an audition. We played together and had to kiss. Somehow I forgot about this until I saw her again, that weekend in New Jersey. I realized she was the sweetest and cutest human being I had ever spend time with and we bounded. Or at least, I thought we did. After she gave me her number, I thought we would be texting all day, and FaceTime at night, telling each other strange stories about our childhood. But I never received a text, and never dared to send one.

 _I guess Ian was right, after all. I am just like a teenage boy._ For once in my life, I decide to take the initiative to text the girl I want to see so badly, even though it seems dumb or childish. Within the next two minutes, I write the message and send it to the number she gave me.

Daniel: _Are you coming to that Teen Wolf cast dinner tonight? We were expecting you. I was expecting you._

My heart starts rushing once the text is sent, and I have no way to take it back. Finally, I focus on my friends, and try to pretend I care about their conversations. After all, they are my friends. But all I want to know, is if she is going to be here tonight.

After many drinks and about half an hour later, a waiter walks closer to us and starts taking our order, as I still have no sign from Shelley. Just as I am telling myself to give up on the idea of her showing up to that stupid dinner, I hear a voice coming from behind me.

— So sorry I'm late!

I turn around to face the young woman, smiling to everyone else. She doesn't seem to notice me at all, and I only see her, at that moment. As if no one else was there. She finally sits next to me, on that empty spot, that was apparently kept for her even though no one told me about it, and I simply stare at the table, too embarrassed to even look at her anymore.

— I got your text.

It takes me a moment before realizing she is talking to me. I turn to face her, speechless for a second, and I finally breath out.

— You did?

— Yes. I didn't know you would be here.

— I didn't know you would be here.

She frowns. _Shit_ , she knows I was waiting for her. I blush a little before shaking my head.

— No, I mean. I did. But you didn't show up. So I assume… you wouldn't come.

— Oh.

The smile on her face makes me understand that I apparently amuse her, and she turns to face the rest of the table as she whispers.

— It's cute.

I want to object but stay silent instead, and I realize how ill-at-ease I am now that she is next to me. After so long without seeing her or talking to her, I decided to text her randomly to tell her I wanted her to come to this dinner. Now she's here and, _man_ , I don't know what to tell her. That it's nice to see her? That I didn't want her to think I was stalking her? That seeing her again in New Jersey reminded me how soft her lips were against mine when we kissed, even if it was fake?

The waiter comes back with our plates, and I decide to eat in silence. _Come on, Daniel._ I feel like I am missing out an opportunity of explaining her that I don't want to be simply co-worker, but I know she only sees me as 'the dude who plays the kid from the freezer', as Dylan said many times when they were talking together.

— I thought this dinner was only with actors from seasons one to three, and not the new ones?

Crystal is starring at Shelley, and I can't help but wonder if she heard our conversation. We stayed friends after we broke up, but somehow I still care about what she thinks and I don't want to hurt her, again.

— It was.

JR answers before anyone can ask more questions, but his answer doesn't come out as expected.

— I mean, I meant… It is! We were all in seasons one to three, weren't we?

— No. Shelley wasn't in season one, two or three. I mean, she was in season three. Only to sleep with Stiles.

— That's not true!

I clearly knew Shelley wouldn't need anyone to defend her, but I am surprise she is already confronting Crystal directly. This is all starting to be incredibly strange, so I stay still and watch my ex-girlfriend and the girl I am fancying fight over this stupid dinner.

— Malia was introduced in season three, I've had scenes with most of you guys.

— Not Daniel. But that's not the point.

— What's the problem with Daniel, then?

I stare at them while they are discussing about me, wondering where this is going to lead us all.

— There is no problem with Daniel. But I just feel like you shouldn't be here.

Shelley doesn't answer this time, and I frown before looking directly at Crystal.

— Seriously, Crystal? This is rude. And this 'seasons one to three' idea was dumb in the first play. Why wouldn't you want Shelley to be here?

— And why would you want her to be here?

Her answer is fast and loud, just as a scream, and no one dares to talk after her question. I feel caught in the middle of something I didn't see coming, and I can't even tell why. I turn around to see Shelley next to me, only to see her stand up and leave the restaurant.

— Great job.

I don't even look at Crystal while congratulating her. _Damn_ , the girl can be a real pain in the ass, even three years after our relationship. I decide to follow Shelley, letting all of my friends and co-workers behind me in an awkward silence.

Shelley is outside, her arms crossed around her chest as she is obviously wondering what do to, or waiting for someone to drive her home. I walk closer to her, but she still doesn't see me. After a few seconds, I finally ask.

— Hey. You okay?

— She embarrassed me in front of everyone, just because I was talking to you and for some reasons she thinks there is something special between us.

Her honesty leaves me a bit breathless at first, but I finally answer when she looks at me.

— Yes, that was… too much. Especially since there is nothing between you and me, and nothing between me and her anymore.

I feel like I shouldn't focus on what Crystal and I shared years ago, but she probably already knows, and I want her to be certain that it is over.

— She's not over you.

— But I'm over her.

For a second, I ask myself why on earth I told her that. But then I realize. Her affirmation was more of a question, and I answered to that question. _Are you done with her?_ My heart starts beating a little faster again as she walks closer to me.

— I'm glad you didn't leave me outside on my own.

I simply smile at her, clearly a bit shy. I still don't know what she wants or what she means, but she is _so amazing_ at making me lose all my self control that I just can't help following her lead, and flirting with her even though she may not be interested. I take my jacket off my shoulders and give it to her.

— Do you want to go grab a pizza? Just the two of us?

She quickly smiles and nods frantically as she puts my jacket on.

— I desperately need a pizza and a fun talk right now.

I laugh to her comment as we start walking towards the closest taxi.

— What do you mean, fun talk? I can be serious too, you know.

— I don't want you to be serious, Daniel. I want you to make me laugh and forget about all the bad things that happened.

I quickly glance at her before opening the car door. She gets in without looking at me, but I can see a smile on her face as she finishes her comment.

— That's why I like you.


End file.
